Nostalgia
by Lola300
Summary: Una magia extraña salió del rompecabezas del Milenium e hizo que ¿accidentalmente? el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura dejaran de ser simples hologramas. Ahora vivirán con sus maestros hasta buscar la forma de volver a como era antes, ¿o eso es lo que desean? Muchos sentimientos se reencontrarán y otros nacerán durante la convivencia. [LOYALTYSHIPPING & ALLIUMSHIPPING].
1. Miradas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kakuzi Takahashi**

Hola, hola. Si, tengo muchos fanfics pendientes XD Pero este primer capítulo es un fanfic en el cuál ya había escrito algunas cosas pero no sabía como iniciarlo hasta que una actividad en mi grupo me inspiró y véanlo aquí.

Fanfic: Nostalgia (Secuela de _"Dí mi nombre"_ Búsquenlo en mis fanfics.)

Parejas: Loyaltyshipping (Mago Oscuro x Yami Yugi) y Alliumshipping (Mago Oscuro x Yugi). (Un poco de Peach, Revolution, Replay, Mago Oscuro x Ishizu)

Advertencia: Lemon, YAOI (chico x chico).

Género: Drama, angst y romance.

Duración: Es un Longfic (No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá XD)

 **+18 años**

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo I: Miradas**

.

.

—Otro Yo... —lo llamó Yugi mirando la carta del Mago Oscuro.

Estaban armando un nuevo deck, y como carta icono de ellos, el Mago Oscuro no podía faltar, sin embargo, una pequeña curiosidad invadió la cabeza del joven duelista cuando miraba fijamente la carta.

— _¿Qué ocurre, compañero?_ —preguntó algo curioso el espíritu del rompecabezas que se encontraba a su lado mirando las cartas, analizando estrategias y cuales podía usar, que por obvias razones, era lo que se limitaba hacer en ese estado.

— ¿Por qué será que tenemos un lazo más fuerte con el Mago Oscuro que con las otras cartas? Digo, no es que no creemos en las demás, pero es como si nuestro interior nos obligara a invocarlo porque sabemos que nos salvará. —el espíritu al escucharlo miró la carta.

— _La verdad, pienso lo mismo, pero…_ —el espíritu fue interrumpido por su compañero.

—De hecho... —Yugi miró de reojo a su compañero. —A veces siento que... Cuando lo invocas, tu expresión en el rostro cambia, es como si surgiera un efecto en ti cada vez que lo invocas, más allá que de un simple duelista confiando en su carta favorita. No sé si llamarlo como un tipo de "melancolía" a esa mirada que le das. Siento que cambia tu forma de ser.

El espíritu solo lo miró, entiendo y analizando las palabras de su compañero. Pensándolo bien, era extraño cuando invocaba a los demás monstruos y solo sentía fulgor, adrenalina de querer seguir dueleando, sin embargo, cuando invocaba al Mago Oscuro, era un sentimiento de nostalgia y de felicidad al verlo pero también de tristeza, ¿por qué será? solo es una carta. Ciertamente en la tabilla de piedra, cuando lo mostraban como faraón, el Mago Oscuro estaba junto a él, pero sentía que había más ahí en esa piedra, ¿quién era el Mago Oscuro?.

— _Compañero..._ —llamó la atención a Yugi. — _¿Puedo usar tu cuerpo un momento?_

—Claro, ¿qué harás? —Yugi preguntó algo extrañado, pero confiaba en él. Intercambió con el espíritu. Al hacerlo, tomó el disco de duelo, lo encendió y colocó la carta del Mago Oscuro para invocarlo.

Un holograma es puesto frente a ellos y el Mago Oscuro apareció imponente, listo para acatar a la orden de su "amo", de frente, con la punta de su bastón mágico apoyado en el suelo. Lo curioso de todo fue que apareció mirando al frente del otro Yugi y no en la dirección de los adversarios como está programado. En ese momento, había un raro intercambio de miradas entre ellos, donde el espíritu del rompecabezas pudo conectarse de inmediato con los del mago. Yugi miró ese extraño fenómeno, y ciertamente, veía los ojos de su "Otro Yo" brillosos e igualmente ese mismo brillo los tenía la poderosa carta. Podría jurar que esa expresión del Mago Oscuro no estaba programada.

El gran espíritu bajó su mirada rápidamente y apagó el disco de duelo. Mientras que la imagen desaparecía, Yugi pudo percibir al Mago Oscuro cuando cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas, como si expresara emociones.

— _¿Qué?_ … —expresó sorprendido. Rápidamente el faraón sin nombre le devolvió su cuerpo a su compañero y entró de inmediato al rompecabezas, sin siquiera comentarle. — ¿Qué ha pasado, _Otro Yo_? —preguntó Yugi preocupado.

El espíritu estaba dentro de su habitación mental y se apoyó en las paredes, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a recordar su pasado, su vida, pero más que nada, deseaba saber si el Mago Oscuro era alguien especial para él cuando era faraón, como para sentirse así tan familiarizado con él .

.

.

 _¿Quién eres, Mago Oscuro?_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¿Les gustó este inicio? El segundo capítulo es algo fuera de lo común en Yu-Gi-Oh! casi está listo :D El problema es que si me da chance de terminarlo jaja

Nos vemos~


	2. Luz

¡Hola a todos!

Segundo capítulo. Aprovechando porque estoy estresada con exámenes y es la única forma que encontré para desestresarme. XD

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo II: Luz**

.

.

Un resplandor.

Uno muy intenso que hizo brillar a toda ciudad Dominó. Muchos de los habitantes salieron de sus casas y sus automóviles regresando del trabajo, para observar ese fenómeno, esa luz que se reflejaba en el cielo.

El joven de cabellos tricolor junto a su abuelo y su madre, estaban a las afuera de la tienda de juegos para mirar ese gran fenómeno. Un espíritu que lo acompañaba a su lado, miró con preocupación y desconfianza esas luces extrañas. Yugi tomó su rompecabezas con tanta inseguridad.

—¿Qué crees que está pasando? _—_ preguntó a su _Otro Yo_ dentro del rompecabezas del milenio.

 _—_ _No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

De repente, el rompecabezas del milenio comenzó a brillar, y su deck comenzó a palpitar. Yugi sorprendido sacó su deck del bolsillo y lo tomó; no entendía lo que ocurría y miró a su _Otro Yo_ buscando alguna respuesta, pero el espíritu también estaba en la misma situación.

—Entremos, Yugi. —Sugirió su madre junto con su abuelo. Al llegar a su habitación, no podía evitar preocuparse cuando veía su deck ya que no dejaba de palpitar, pero no eran todas las cartas, eran dos específicamente, y que conocía a la perfección.

— _Otro Yo_ , ¿qué les está pasando?

— _No lo sé, compañero…_

—Tengo una idea… —Yugi sacó su disco de duelo y lo encendió. Tenía alguna sospecha de que si invocaba a las dos cartas, iba a suceder algo, sobretodo porque aún le quedó ese pensamiento en su cabeza al ver una expresión humanizada del Mago Oscuro cuando vio a su _Otro Yo_ noches atrás.

— _¿Qué harás?_

—Voy a invocarlos.

Yugi colocó las dos cartas que palpitaban en el disco y una luz apareció en la habitación. Era el Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura, pero como lo sospechaba él, no estaba en la posición que normalmente están al ser invocado, mirando hacia el contrincante, al contrario, estaban de frente mirando a sus _amos_ como si quisiera comunicarse, hablar, o interactuar con ellos, como si tuviesen vida y no unos simples hologramas que flotaban en el aire.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Tú qué dices, _Otro Yo_ …? —Miró a su compañero del rompecabezas. Volvió a tener esa misma mirada nostálgica y no podía evitar pensar que esos Magos del juego conocen a su _Otro Yo_ no como su _maestro_ , sino con otro tipo de lazo. Yugi intercambio con el espíritu, cosa que no lo espero el otro, sintiéndose algo sorprendido.

— ¡Compañero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?! —comentó algo exaltado el rey a Yugi.

— _Es que sentía que lo necesitabas._

El Mago Oscuro y la Maga Oscura hicieron una reverencia al ver físicamente al faraón de frente. Tanto Yugi como el faraón quedaron asombrados. No esperaban esas acciones de ellos.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? —el espíritu preguntó, él no tenía idea, además vieron la expresión de la Maga Oscura algo desesperada, y el Mago Oscuro le hizo señas de negación. —Ustedes no son simples hologramas, ¿cierto? —No respondían, no podían, y eso en cierta forma desesperada un poco al rey. Él sostuvo su rompecabezas con fuerza y lo apretó. — ¿Qué quieren decirnos?

— _Otro Yo._ —Yugi sentía que su compañero, en estos últimos días ha estado sintiendo cierto pesimismo como consecuencia de su desconocimiento a su verdadera identidad. Luego de Ciudad Batalla y que Marik revelaba los escritos quemados en su espalda, cree que a él le falta muchas cosas por saber y tal vez no se siente preparado para saber sobre su vida pasada. Yugi no sabe cómo ayudarlo, porque tampoco él expresa lo que piensa, solo sospecha lo que siente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —El faraón sorprendido al ver que el rompecabezas del mileno comenzó a brillar y sintiendo unas palpitaciones. Los Magos fueron rodeados por la misma luz que destilaba el _Puzzle_ y tras unos segundos, toda la habitación fue invadida por una gran cantidad de iluminación sin poder ver la habitación, no sin antes escuchar varios golpes fuertes al suelo, como si hubiesen caído objetos pesados.

.

 _¡Maestro!_

 _._

Una voz femenina se escuchó en la habitación, aunque los duelistas no podían ver lo que ocurría, se extrañaron al escuchar una tercera voz.

Al desaparecer la luz, y que los ojos del _Otro Yo_ pudiesen lograr enfocarse tras la consecuencia de una iluminación excesiva, buscaron la causa de la voz extraña que se escuchó. Yugi y él quedaron pasmado al ver a la Maga Oscura arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de que el Mago Oscuro reaccionara tras su desmayo repentino.

— _¡¿M-Maga Oscura?!_

— ¡Por favor, amo, ayuden a mi maestro!

— ¡¿M-Mago Oscuro?!

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues ya los Magos se volvieron reales (?) ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué pasó eso? ¿Qué pasará? Eso tiene una explicación, en mi cabeza xD No sé cuándo actualice :v

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos~


End file.
